


Mirrorball

by Irony_Is_Life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Other, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony_Is_Life/pseuds/Irony_Is_Life
Summary: Hush, I know they said the end is nearBut I'm still on my tallest tiptoesSpinning in my highest heels, loveShining just for you
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Reader, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	Mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Yeah. After hearing Taylor Swift’s Mirrorball from her Folklore album, a flash of inspiration hit me and this one-shot was born).

_I want you to know_

_I'm a mirrorball_

_I'll show you every version of yourself tonight_

_I'll get you out on the floor_

_Shimmering beautiful_

_And when I break it's in a million pieces_

Days melted off into weeks. Then dissolved into months. But you weren’t sure about that.

Time was almost non existent being inside the academy that was a death cage for the Ultimates like yourself.

The smell of death and sheer agony seemed to linger around the air as each one of you shriveled into dust ever since Rantaro’s untimely demise and Kaede’s horrifying execution.

Several murders, countless trials and inhumane executions bypassed around you and the remaining Ultimates. You could only mused darkly as this might be your fateful demise now that the targets are withering and the red spot of death was pointing at you.

However, that theatrical sigh and familiar, cheerful laughter that was always tinged with subtle ruthlessness seemed to awaken you from a deep slumber of despair and despondency.

“C’mon now __________-chan! Stop being a slowpoke or you’ll never going to have this back!” You saw him dashed out of your room, clutching tightly your favorite book. You could could only act on impulse and rushed out to chase him with the thought of getting back your precious book.

His words were always painted with facetious humor and glibness.

Kokichi Ouma was going to be the death of you sometimes.

* * *

_I want you to know_

_I'm a mirrorball_

_I can change everything about me to fit in_

_You are not like the regulars_

_The masquerade revelers_

_Drunk as they watch my shattered edges glisten_

He’d always teased, play and corner the smart yet shrinking wallflower: Ultimate Detective. Saihara’s always been thoughtful and quiet. Always expressing his ideas and thoughts only when necessary. He was lanky, soft but possessed a silent sharpness to his demeanor when being challenged and exasperated. You had witnessed this beforehand when Iruma was throwing some lewd remarks to him and how his hat covering the half of his face the first time you’ve all met each other and during one of the class trials when he exposed the killer himself. The cold, diminutive gaze was smoldering beneath his golden irises.

You could only tilt your head in bemusement and curiosity as Ouma was engaged in another flippant yet humorous conversation with the awkward detective at the dining room.

“Mmhm, this is pleasant. I feel like my soul is coming back to my body!” Ouma exclaimed cheerily.

“O-okay.” Saihara was still trying to analyze Ouma’s quick shifts in moods and words.

“My organization requires everyone to have an afternoon break. It increases productivity.” Ouma replied animatedly, handing him the cup of tea.

Saihara accepted it with a pondering expression on his face. “Ah. That sounds like a rather……..peaceful organization.”

“Yup. The supreme leader, *ahem* me, is a pacifist. That’s why I settle fights with games.” Ouma tittered as he waved his hand in an animated fashion. “By the way, everyone who lost to me should be working hard in Siberia right now.”

Saihara had a funny, perplexed and horrified expression on his face after hearing his words.

“Well, if they’re even alive! Don’t worry Saihara-chan. You’ll be in heaven rather than Siberia.” Ouma put his finger on his lips as a sly grin made its way to his face.

“……..I would prefer not to be.” Saihara replied with a befuddled expression still painted on his face.

“Mmm……..well……….. How about you join my organization? If you were a member, there’d be no problem. You’re a pretty interesting guy, so I think joining might be good for you.” Ouma had both of his hands folded in the back of his head as he shot Saihara a wide grin.

You coulld only shake your head fondly as you decided to head out of the dining room, Ouma’s cheery laughter and Saihara’s nervous exclamations still ringing in your ears.

You could only surmised that the next few days at this rotten academy will be tolerable and strangely entertaining with the exuberant Ultimate Supreme Leader around.

* * *

_And they called off the circus_

_Burned the disco down_

_When they sent home the horses_

_And the rodeo clowns_

_I'm still on that tightrope_

_I'm still trying everything to get you laughing at me_

_I'm still a believer but I don't know why_

_I've never been a natural_

_All I do is try, try, try_

_I'm still on that trapeze_

_I'm still trying everything_

_To keep you looking at me_

Your tears silently fell after the appalling revelation. Ouma had really outdid himself after the terrifying previous trial.

All you could hear was Maki’s lamentation towards Kaito.

Words fail you.

But……….all………you could remember was Ouma’s wide, wide, wide smile that was littered with hidden solicitude beneath its fictitious malice before the gush of pink surged out from the hydraulic press that brought out a waterfall of agonizing tears from your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: For some strange reason, this song reminded me of Kokichi’s character and his FTEs. The one who always laughing too brightly and stays cheerful in a group of friends that sometimes they forgot to ask if they’re okay or something along those lines. They're a mirrorball, and they need people to keep looking and laughing with them. Apologies if there are some minor grammatical mistakes in this fic as English is not my native language).


End file.
